Vivir Como Mortal
by leyenblack
Summary: 1O Fueron lo acompañantes del anillo, pues una elfa se les unirá en tal largo viaje, que pensaran sus compañeros de ella, que sentimientos nuevos desatara alguno de ellos?
1. Llegada a Rivendel

**Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pues son todos propiedad de Tolkien, salvo Adriël y su caballo que esos son de cosecha mia y alguno que añadiré según valla continuando la historia.**

**unas pequeñas notas:**

**''dos comillas''- diálogo.**

**'_ una comilla y cursiva_'- pensamientos.**

* * *

**Introducción**

Los rayos de luz del mediodía se filtraban entre las copas de los árboles que formaban ese inmenso bosque y que ahora alberga una sombra sin rumbo…

Una joven, a lomos de un imponente caballo blanco paseaba por aquellos parajes contemplando todo cuanto veía a su alrededor.

'' Ya es mediodía, descansemos un poco Heruzën ''- murmuró la joven deteniéndose.

En ese mismo instante vio una mariposa de color como la plata apareciendo desde entre los árboles acercándose a donde ella se encontraba. Y ahí se quedo unos instantes mirándola fijamente como revoloteaba a su alrededor.

'' Un concilio dentro de 6 días. Heruzën a Rivendel '' -dijo nada mas echarse al galope perdiéndose entre la espesura.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Rivendel.**

Tras cinco días cabalgando sin apenas descanso la joven llego a Rivendel, y adentrándose por los maravillosos jardines que lo componían y que las casas que perfectamente se unían a ellos, una tristeza y añoranza invadió su rostro por unos momentos hasta que una voz enfrente de ella la saco de sus pensamientos.

'' Máratulda Ilamdris, dama Adriël '' – dijo la voz.

''Elrond'' – grito Adriël con alegría nada más ver a quien pertenecía. Y de un salto bajo de Heruzën y fue a abrazarle.

''Me alegro de volver a verte '' -dijo apartándose de él .

''yo también mi querida Adriël, ven, estarás cansada de tal largo viaje''- la ofreció mientras la indicaba con la mano que lo acompañara hacia uno de los salones.

Llegando al salón Adriël no podía dejar de mirar aquella grandísima sala, donde años atrás había disfrutado de las fiestas que ahí se celebraban.

''Mañana tras el concilio, se celebrara un pequeño banquete en honor a todos nuestros invitados''-dijo Lord Elrond caminaba al lado de la joven.

''Hace largo tiempo que no disfrutaba de la alegría y las fiestas de Ilamdris, estoy deseosa de que llegue ese momento'' -murmuró Adriël que aun no podía partar la vista de su alrededor.

'_Es mas bello de como lo...un momento... invitados? que invitados?_' '' Esos invitados han llegado ya?'' -dijo Adriël esperando una negación por parte del medio elfo, pues no la hacia gracia llegar la ultima a esta clase de eventos, aunque le encantaba llegar tarde a las fiestas de vez en cuando.

Lord Elrond negó con la cabeza.-''Solo ha llegado un hobbit malherido esta mañana, los demás vendrán a lo largo del día de hoy y de mañana''.

_'Ha dicho un hobbit? Que pinta un hobbit en este lugar?_' ''Que hace un hobbit en estos parajes? Pensé que ellos se desentendían del resto del mundo''-dijo sorprendida Adriël mirando fijamente a Lord Elrond.

''Al parecer el problema por el que he convocado este concilio ya afecta a toda clase de razas. incluso los enanos, que se desentienden de los problemas ajenos también les afectado'' Contesto Lord Elrond con un movimiento de cabeza de '_Que vamos hacer con este problema..._'

''Los enanos también vendrán? Entonces el concilio reune a todas las razas...Tan grabe es el problema?''- Dijo Adriël ya con algo de temor en su cuerpo.

''Así es, enanos, elfos, hombres...vendrán al concilio, pero no se cual es con exactitud la gravedad del problema al que nos expondremos solo cabe esperar a mañana, ahí todo se decidirá. Deberías ir a descansar un poco debes estar agotada de tal largo viaje''- Dijo el elfo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven.

'Tenia razón solo queda esperar a mañana para ver como solucionar ese problema, y yo debería resolver mi problema de sueño ahora' Adriël solo pudo Asentir con la cabeza.

''Bien, lamento no poder acompañarte a tu habitación, pero tengo que ir a hablar con Mithrandir sobre...''- fue cortado por Adriël en ese momento.

'' Mithrandir? Gandalf esta aquí? ''- Casi gritando de emoción dijo la joven '_No me lo puedo creer! Hace cuanto no veo a ese viejo gruñón? Todas las aventuras que tengo que contarle'._

_'' _Si, Gandalf esta aquí, pero tendrás que esperar a verle, ahora tengo que reunirme con él para hablar de este asunto. Y tú deberías descansar,ya sabes donde esta tu habitación, esta igual de como la dejaste la ultima vez''- dijo sonriendo ligeramente Lord Elrond.

''Esta bien, entonces asta otro momento''- y con un rápido abrazo de despedida, Adriël salió por la puerta hacia las escaleras.

''Que descanses pequeña'' alcanzo a murmurar Lord Elrond al ver irse a Adriël.

Adriël subió las escaleras que conducian a un largo pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Iba a paso lento, pues a la izquierda del pasillo se podía ver las grandes vistas del valle y al fondo las Montañas Nubladas. Adriël recordaba ese lugar,todas las veces que se había quedado contemplando esas montañas cuando era pequeña e imaginando recorrerlas una y otra vez. Adriël volvió de sus pensamientos pues había llegado ya a su habitación.

Con un suave movimiento se introdujo en ella, seguía igual, su mesa, su baño e incluso su estantería con todos sus libros que tantas veces había leído, pero algo la llamo la atención. _'Mi CAMA!' _Y de un salto cayo a la cama. Se habría quedado en esa posición si no fuera por las armas que llevaba,se incorporó y se quitó el arco y el carcaj con las flechas dejando las en una esquina junto con sus dos espadas y su daga. No se molesto en quitarse las vestimentas pues ya no aguantaba mas despierta y la comodidad no creo que le importara en ese momento,se dejo caer en la cama y en menos de unos minutos se quedo dormida.

* * *

Holaaa! Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic, no se si esta muy bien, pues imaginármelo es perfecto pero pasarlo a escrito me es muy diferente. A si que espero vuestras respuestas de como os ha parecido, y sugerencias si debería cambiar o añadir algo.

Es cortito y la verdad para mi un poco aburridillo, pero el siguiente ya sera mas largo y tendra más chicha jaja, este era una pequeña introducción. Y también en el siguiente describire mas a Adriël para que se sepa mas de ella.

Pues lo dicho, que os guste y espero vuestros Review.

Palabras élficas:

1. Máratulda: _Bienvenida._


	2. Rencuentro y El Concilio

**Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pues son todos propiedad de Tolkien, salvo Adriël y su caballo que esos son de cosecha mia y alguno que añadiré según valla continuando la historia.**

**También me basaré principalmente en las películas para no hacerlo muy largo, pero añadiré cosas de los libros y alguna que otra inventada por mi.**

**un repaso a las notas:**

**''dos comillas''- diálogo.**

**'_ una comilla y cursiva_'- pensamientos.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2: Rencuentro y el Concilio.

Adriël Había dormido hasta la mañana del día siguiente, pero ahora daba vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño sin ningún éxito. Por lo que se levanto y fue directa al baño, unos minutos después, con la toalla arremangada en su cuerpo se dirigió al vestidor donde tenía aun todos sus vestidos guardados. Eligió uno de sus favoritos, un vestido color pastel claro con unos remates en las mangas y el cuello de un color verde suave.

-'' Alasse' aurë dama Adriël ''-Dijo una suave y delicada voz tras ella. Adriël, que en ese momento se estaba peinando se giro hacia la puerta y vio como entraba una joven elfa de largos cabellos negros.

-''Arwen, meldonya ''- murmuro mientras iba directa abrazarla.

-''Me alegro de volver a verte, mi padre me informo de tu llegada esta mañana y vine enseguida a verte, dime, que tal te encuentras? tienes que contármelo todo.''-dijo Arwen apresurada pero sin ningún atisbo de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-'' Claro que te lo contare todo, además tú me tienes que contar también cosas sobre cierta persona en especial''- dijo con una sonrisa picarona Adriël al ver como la elfa bajo la mirada al ver a lo que se refería.- _'Creías que se me iba a olvidar de lo Aragorn eh!'_

-''Ya has mirado dentro de mí ?''-sonrio Arwen levantando de nuevo la vista.

-''No hace falta ver nada para darse uno cuenta. Además por lo que me contaste la ultima vez digo yo que algo en todo este tiempo habrá ocurrido no?''-

-''Está bien, Te lo contare mientras te peino'' -dijo Arwen que se había dirigido ya a donde se encontraba el tocador. Adriël se sentó enfrente de ella y la elfa empezó a peinarla.

Ahí se pasaron casi una hora hablando, sobre los viajes que Adriël había realizado, de las mil cosas que había visto y de los pueblos que había visitado…Hasta llegar al tema de Aragorn y que Adriël estaba perfectamente enterada de todo, pero le encantaba que la contara los detalles tontos que surgían entre ellos dos.

-''Y dime, no hay nadie aun que haya ocupado ese corazón que tienes?'' -Pregunto de pronto la elfa intentado esta vez que fuera Adriël la que se enrojeciera, a lo que consiguió que una duda invadiera su rostro.

_-'alguien que ocupe mi corazón?... hace tiempo que no pensaba en eso'- _''No, todavía no, pero no es algo que me importe mucho,tengo todo una eternidad para buscarlo''- dijo Adriël con tono de estar incomoda con ese tema.

-''Adriël eres una elfa bellísima, aun que seas unos cuantos años mas mayor que yo pero…''- insinuó Arwen.

- 'Perdona? Me está llamando vieja por toda la cara?'-

-''Es broma, tranquila, estoy convencida de que lo encontraras, y será muy pronto''- dijo riéndose Arwen al ver como Adriël arqueaba un ceja ante su anterior comentario.

-''Por cierto, toma, te he traído tu libro favorito, lo he guardado todo este tiempo hasta que algún día volvieras''- cambio de tema Arwen mientras le entregaba el libro a Adriël, que ésta ya lo miraba con curiosidad.

Era el libro que más veces se podía haber leído, cuando era niña Lord Elrond se lo leía todas las tardes. Pues contaba la historia de Beren y Luthien y algunos poemas de edades pasadas, el libro también tenía anotaciones y dibujos que Adriël hizo cuando era pequeña, como las cuatro últimas hojas que estaban totalmente escritas sobre la vida de los hobbits que Gandalf solía contarla cuando venía a visitarla.

-''Gracias''- alcanzo solamente a decir Adriël.

-''Sabía que lo echarías de menos. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme, tengo unas tareas que hacer antes del almuerzo. Tenna i lómë'' –dijo Arwen levantándose de la cama y saliendo por la puerta.

-'' Tenna i lómë''- murmuró Adriël sentada aun en la cama. _-'Tareas…seguro que alguna de ellas tiene que ver con Aragorn'._

* * *

La elfa tras echar un vistazo por uno de los ventanales se dirigió con el libro en mano hacia la puerta en dirección a los jardines pero no antes de pasar por el comedor a coger algo de comer, pues llevaba desde ayer sin probar bocado.

Adriël paseaba sin rumbo entre los árboles absorta leyendo el libro que Arwen le había entregado, solo levantaba la vista para responder a los elfos que de vez en cuando se la acercaban por si la podían ofrecer algo, con lo que negaba con la cabeza y volvía a su lectura.

Después un rato caminando llegó al inicio de los jardines donde se encontraba la entrada principal de Ilamdris. Ya se iba a dar media vuelta cuando noto la extraña sensación de que alguien la miraba, giro su rostro a la izquierda y ahí lo vio, unos penetrantes ojos azules la observaban, un elfo de cabellos rubios y con vestimentas verdes ,se encontraba en la puerta principal junto con otros elfos que debían haberlo acompañaban.

_-'Y este qué mira? '-_

El elfo aparto la mirada unos segundos para prestar atención a quien se había acercado a hablarle, se dispuso a seguirle mientras echaba un último vistazo en la dirección donde se había encontrado a la joven, pero esta ya no estaba.

Había pasado ya la hora del almuerzo y solo quedaba unos minutos para que diera comienzo el concilio. Adriël tras haber terminado de comer se había dirigido a los establos a ver a Heruzën.

-''Dama Adriël''-Dijo un guardia asomándose por la puerta de los establos. -''Lord Elrond me envía para avisarle de que el concilio comenzara en unos minutos''-

-''Muy bien, Enseguida voy hacia allí ''-El guardia hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se fue.

-''Nos vemos luego chico''-Susurró al caballo.

Adriël salió de los establos a paso ligero, a medida que se acercaba podía oír ya las voces de los posibles invitados. -'Genial, encima seré la ultima. Pero que…?''. A pocos metros de la puerta vio dos figuras asomadas cuidadosamente –'Son…Hobbits'

-''Que hacéis?''-susurró Adriël detrás de ellos.

los dos hobbits se voltearon enseguida hacia ella con el rostro lleno de pánico_. -'Dos Hobbits fisgoneando un concilio secreto, eso sí que no se ve todos los días'_-Los Hobbits que se habían quedo en silencio, se asombraron al ver como la elfa se llevaba un dedo a los labios y sonriéndoles entro por la puerta.

Un repentino silencio inundo la sala, todos los presentes se habían quedado contemplando a la joven elfa que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-''Dama Adriël, os estábamos esperando''-dijo rompiendo el silencio Lord Elrond.

_-'Ves lo que yo decía, Tarde!''_-Adriël se sentó en el único asiento vacío que quedaba entre dos hombres.

-''Forasteros de tierras lejanas, amigos de siempre. Habéis sido convocados para atajar la amenaza de Mordor. La Tierra Media se encuentra al borde de la destrucción. Nadie puede escapar a ella. Debéis uniros o pereceréis. Toda raza se enfrenta a este destino, a ésta maldición. Muéstranos el Anillo, Frodo''- Comenzó Lord Elrond.

El pequeño hobbit se levanto y deposito el anillo en una mesa de piedra.

-'_Ese es el anillo…al final ha sido hallado'-_

-'' En un sueño vi el cielo oriental oscurecerse...Pero en el Oeste persistía una pálida luz, una voz gritaba "tu maldición está cercana, el Daño d Isildur ha sido hallado." El Daño de Isildur...''-

-'_Y este hombre a donde va?'_

-''¡Boromir!''-Salto Elrond.

-''¡Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!''-

-'_Mi cabeza!, Como ese mago lo vuelva hacer seré yo en vez de Sauron quien acabe con él'_

_-''_Es un privilegio. Un regalo para los rivales de Mordor. ¿Por qué no usar el Anillo? Largo tiempo mi padre, el Senescal de Gondor ha contenido las tropas de Mordor. Gracias a la sangre de nuestro pueblo vuestras tierras fueron seguras. Entregad a Gondor el arma del enemigo. ¡Usémoslo contra él!''- volvió a decir Boromir.

_-'Otra vez? Que pesado'_

-'¡No puedes dominarlo! ¡Ninguno de nosotros puede! El Anillo Único solo responde ante Sauron. No tiene otro señor.'- Replicó otro hombre.

-''¿Qué sabe un Montaraz, de estos asuntos?''-

-'' No es un simple Montaraz. Es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn. Le debes lealtad.''- profirió el elfo.

_-'Aragorn...Vaya, no pensé que hubieras cambiado tanto desde la ultima vez que te vi''-_

Aragorn desvió su mirada hacía la elfa unos segundos y vió que ella lo observaba fijamente.

-''No se entra así como así en Mordor. Son más que orcos los que guardan sus negras puertas. Habita en su seno un mal que nunca duerme. Y el Gran Ojo, permanece alerta. Es un yerma extensión, pasto del fuego, cenizas y polvo. El aire que se respira es vapor venenoso. Ni con diez mil hombres podría hacerse. Es un disparate. ''- volvió hablar Boromir.

-'_Por favor... que alguien le selle la boca!'-_

_-''_¿¡No has escuchado nada de lo que Elrond ha dicho! ¡El Anillo debe ser destruido!''-Saltó legolas.

-_'Ese es el elfo de esta mañana… mmm no se porque pero su rostro me es familiar'- _

Legolas en ese momento miro de reojo a Adriël, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con esos ojos grises observándole con una mirada seria e impasible.

-'' ¡Antes muerto que ver el Anillo en manos de un elfo! ¡Nadie confía en un elfo! ''-Bufó el enano.

Ante las palabras del enano Adriël y legolas desviaron inmediatamente sus miradas hacia Gimli, pero todos los presentes se habían levantado segundos después a discutir, mientras que Adriël permaneció en su sitio observando la escena.

-''¡Yo lo llevaré! ¡Yo lo llevaré! ¡Yo llevaré el anillo a Mordor! Aunque... no sé cómo voy a hacerlo''-dijo de pronto Frodo apaciguando la disputa.

-''Yo te ayudaré a llevar esta carga, Frodo Bolsón. Mientras seas tú quien la lleve''-

-''Si con mi vida o mi muerte puedo protegerte, lo haré. Cuenta con mi espada.''-añadió Aragorn.

-''Y cuenta con mi arco''- se sumo Legolas.

-'' ¡Y con mi hacha!''-dijo Gimli provocando una cara de frustración en el elfo.

-'' Tu cargas con nuestros destinos, pequeño. Si es esta la voluntad del Concilio, Gondor la ha de ver cumplida.''- dijo Boromir.

-''¡Eh! El señor Frodo no se va a ningún lado sin mí.''- dijo un hobbit saliendo entre unos matorrales.

_-'Pero cuantos hobbits hay?'-_

-''¡Eh! ¡Nosotros también vamos! ¡Tendréis que mandarnos a casa atados dentro de un saco para impedirlo! ''- dijo uno de los hobbits que estaba detrás de la puerta.

-'' Además os hace falta gente inteligente para este tipo de... misión, cometido, cosa... ''-añadió el otro mediano.

-'_Un viaje hacia Mordor, llena de innumerables peligros y teniendo compañeros de lo mas extraños.A que estoy esperando!'-_

-''yo también voy''- Dijo Adriël hablando por primera vez desde que se había sentado.

Todos la miraron con asombro y desconcierto.

-''Adriël, no sé yo si…''- empezó a decir Elrond.

-''Elrond, me llamaste por una razón y sabes también como yo la decisión que tomaría si sucediera esto. Y estoy decidida''- Le corto la elfa levantándose del asiento.

-''Muy bien, que así sea. -''afirmo el medio elfo. -''Diez compañeros. Sea así. ¡Seréis la Compañía del Anillo!''- finalizo.

* * *

Bueno, mi segundo capitulo terminado! Este es un poco mas largo, pero todavía no habido mucha interacción entre nuestros elfos, pero lo bueno se hace esperar. jaja aun que las primeras palabras que tendrán viene en el siguiente capitulo.

Lo dicho,muchas gracias a los que los estáis siguiendo y ya sabéis, espero vuestros Review.

Asta el próximo capitulo.

Palabras élficas:

1. Alasse' aurë - ''Buenos días''.

2. meldonya - ''Amiga mía

3. Tenna i lómë - ''hasta la noche''.


	3. La partida

**Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pues son todos propiedad de Tolkien, salvo Adriël y su caballo que esos son de cosecha mia y alguno que añadiré según valla continuando la historia.**

**También me basaré principalmente en las películas para no hacerlo muy largo, pero añadiré cosas de los libros y alguna que otra inventada por mi.**

**un repaso a las notas:**

**''dos comillas''- diálogo.**

**'_ una comilla y cursiva_'- pensamientos.**

* * *

CAPITULO 3 La Partida.

La mayoría de los ahí presentes se retiraron a sus respectivos aposentos antes de la cena, sin en cambio Adriël y Gandalf se fueron a pasear por los jardines. Al principio iban en silencio, sin interrumpir esa calma que ambos tanto disfrutaban, pero por momentos a la elfa le surgían dudas sobre el cometido que les habían confiado.

-''Dime Gandalf, crees que cabe la posibilidad de que lo consigamos?''-irrumpió el silencio Adriël con la mirada perdida al suelo.

-''mmm….esa pregunta no es propia de ti''-la miro confuso el mago.

Gandalf tenía razón, siempre hacia las cosas aun sabiendo que no tendría la más mínima posibilidad de conseguirlo, pero aquello era diferente.

-''Lo sé. Pero algo me dice que en este viaje cambiaran muchas cosas''-

-''Así es Adriël, cambiaran… pero desconocemos si para bien o para mal. Solo nos cabe esperar''- dijo Gandalf con la mirada de nuevo hacia delante. -''Dime, que tal tu pequeña aventura? Has descubierto algo interesante?''- preguntó el mago cambiando de tema.

-''Me encontraba por los alrededores de los Puertos Grises cuando me encamine aquí. Tenía pensado quedarme allí un tiempo''-Dijo Adriël.

La elfa desvió su mirada hacia el mago _-'Por qué me mirara así? No estará pensando en que fuera a partir -'_

Gandalf la miro curioso, intentando averiguar el motivo por el que estar ahí. –''Puertos Grises? Acaso estabas decidiendo si…-''

-''No!''-le corto Adriël –''No tengo intención de ir a Aman, no aún''-

-''Bueno, aun tienes tiempo''-

_-'Y eso que significa'-_

-''Y dime, como es que no te topaste con Aragorn y los hobbits si tomasteis el mismo camino?-'' pregunto el mago deteniéndose.

-'' Cuando venia hacia aquí no te la presencia de nazguls, supe que perseguían algo pero desconocía el que, quería evitar topármelos por lo que me desvié hacia el sur antes de llegar a la Atalaya de Amon Sûl-'' Contestó Adriël.

-''Ya veo''- Gandalf se giro dando media vuelta en dirección al salón. -''Deberíamos entrar ya, pronto empezara la cena y tú tienes que ir a preparate''-

_-'preparme? Que tiene de malo lo que llevo puesto'-_

-''No pensaras presentarte así verdad?''- pregunto el mago girándose y ver a Adriël que no se había movido del sitio.

-''Era lo que tenía pensado pero iré a cambiarme de todas formas''-contesto Adriël caminado hasta su amigo.

-''Entonces nos vemos allí''- Concluyo el mago poniendo una mano en el hombro de la joven y retirándose al salón.

Adriël se dirigió a su habitación, se dio un baño rápido, y se fue al vestidor, escogió un vestido elegante pero discreto para la ocasión que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Era de un color azul oscuro con bordados dorados como decoración en la cintura y alrededor del cuello.

Se peino el cabello dejándoselo suelto y adornándolo con una tiara de plata que Elrond le regalo hace mucho.

Adriël salió de sus aposentos hacia las escaleras, solo vio a unos cuantos elfos pero no había rastro de ningún invitado, por lo que se dirigió a una de las salas cercanas a esperar a que empezaran a llegar. Se dirigió a los sillones que había junto a la chimenea y pudo ver que uno de ellos estaba ocupado. Era un viejillo pequeño y encorvado, estaba recostado con un libro rojo, mirando absorto la lumbre de la chimenea.

_-'Un viejo hobbit! Creo que debería irme mejor–'_

El hobbit en ese momento capto la presencia de la elfa que ya se iba hacia la puerta.

-''hola joven, siéntate si lo deseas''- dijo el hobbit

-''gracias, pero no quería molestarlo''-dijo Adriël girándose hacia el asiento.

-''No te preocupes por un viejo como yo, siempre es agradable tener compañía de vez en cuando.

Adriël acepto la petición del hobbit sentándose en el sillón de al lado.

-''Y dime elfa…podríais concederme el honor de saber vuestro nombre?''-dijo el hobbit de lo mas cortes y educadamente posible.

-''Adriël ''- dijo la elfa sonriéndole.

-''Adriël''- Repitió el hobbit como intentando acordarse de algo.

-''Puedo saber el vuestro mi señor?''-dijo la elfa.

-''Bilbo Bolson''-

_-'Bilbo! No puede ser, es el hobbit de quien me hablo Gandalf? El mismo que se enfrento a Smaug? Por los Valar!'-_

_-_''Veo por tu expresión que ya me conoces''- dijo Bilbo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Adriël.

-''Así es, Gandalf me hablo de ti y de tu gran aventura''-

-''Gandalf''- empezó a reírse Bilbo.

_-'me muero de ganas por qué me cuente su historia'-_

-''Gandalf me conto que partisteis con trece enanos a la montaña solitaria, y que estuvisteis presente en la misma batalla de los 5 ejércitos''- empezó Adriël.

-''A si es''- afirmo Bilbo

-'' Si no es molestia, podría contarme la historia? Me encantaría poder saberla del mismísimo hobbit que estuvo alli''- concluyo

-''Valla… No pensé que una elfa pudiera ser tan curiosa con estos temas, si me permitís la objeción''-

-''Me encantan las historias, y ser muy curiosa sobre cualquier cosa''-dijo riéndose Adriël.

Bilbo de nuevo rio, al parecer la joven le había caído bastante bien. –''En ese caso, te contare la historia más detalladamente. Bien por donde empiezo…''-

El viejo Bilbo empezó a narrar su aventura, disfrutando al ver como Adriël no le quitaba la vista de encima, con ojos de admiración y de asombro. Así pasaron un tiempo hasta que la cena había dado comienzo hace un rato.

-''Disculpadme Adriël, pero usted no asistirá a la cena que se ha preparado esta noche?''- pregunto Bilbo interrumpiendo la historia. Pues se había dado cuenta de la llegada de los invitados hace rato.

_-'La cena?... LA CENA! Maldita sea lo olvide!'-_El rostro de Adriël se volvió serio –'' Bilbo tengo que irme, estaré eternamente agradecida por haberme obsequiado con su compañía y de haberme contado su historia, espero que nos volvamos haber pronto''- dijo Adriël levantándose rápidamente.

-''No, Gracias a ti por darme tal grata compañía, ahora ve antes de que se te haga más tarde jovencita-'' dijo con una sonrisa el hobbit.

Adriël lo abrazo y se fue con paso acelerado hacia el salón.

_-'Pero que me ocurre hoy? Me estoy retrasando en todos lados. Veras que Vergüenza…'-_

Adriël entro por la puerta del gran salón, todos los ahí presentes se giraron a ver a la elfa quedándose la sala en silencio.

_-'Por Eru que vergüenza'-_'' Lamento el retraso''-es lo que pudo alcanzar a decir Adriël dando una reverencia con la cabeza y dirigiéndose al único sitio que quedaba libre. Mientras se dirigía allí los invitados empezaron de nuevo hablar, creando un bullicio muy suave pero constante. Adriël se sentó entre Pipin y Gimli, que este hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Iba a empezar a comer cuando noto una mirada, levanto la vista y pudo observar que en frete de ella se encontraba Legolas, a lo que Adriël hizo caso o miso y se dispuso a comer.

La cena paso tranquila y Adriël no hablo en toda ella dejándose invadir por lo que le había contado anteriormente Bilbo.

Una vez concluida la gente empezó a marcharse a sus que aceres, Adriël por su parte se dirigió a los jardines, quería pasear una última vez antes de partir mañana. Se sentó en un banco cercano a una de las cascadas dejándose llevar por su sonido y por la vista de las montañas nubladas de noche. Adriël después de un rato allí se puso tensa, sabía que había alguien cerca, se giro hacia atrás y vio a Legolas.

-''Disculpadme, no quería molestaros''-Murmuro Legolas.

Adriël se le quedo mirando fijamente, intentando saber algo de él.

-''No deberíais estar descansando? Mañana será un largo día''- Continuo el elfo.

_-'Me está echando?'-_

-''Quería disfrutar una última vez de los paisajes antes de partir. Y usted mi señor no debería estar descansando también?''- contesto Adriël

_-'Ja! Haber que contestas elfo'-_

Legolas se rio ante el comentario-''Desde mi llegada no he tenido oportunidad de contemplar estos bellos jardines, pues son más hermosos de los que nunca hubiera imaginado''-Dijo esto último mirando a la joven a los ojos.

_-'Nunca ha estado en Rivendell?'-_

-''Nunca has estado aquí?''-Dijo Adriël

El elfo negó con la cabeza –''No he tenido la oportunidad de salir más allá de mis tierras''-dijo acercándose lentamente al banco donde se encontraba sentada la elfa.

-''De donde venís?''- dijo con curiosidad Adriël.

-''Del Bosque Negro''-

_-'Del Bosque Negro. Por los valar ya se a quien se parece!'-_

-'' Puedo saber quién es vuestro padre? Si me permitís el entro metimiento''- Pregunto Adriël educadamente.

-'' Thranduil, el rey del Bosque Negro''-Dijo Legolas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-'Que'-_

-''Eres el hijo de Thranduil?- dijo asombrada Adriël.

-''Le conocéis? ''- Dijo Legolas al ver a la elfa asombrada.

_-'Eh…y ahora que le contesto'-_

-''Si, le conocí hace tiempo. Sabía que tenía un hijo, pero no me imagine que fueras tú, la verdad que tenéis un gran parecido''-

Legolas no sabía que decir, se había quedado en silencio tras el comentario de Adriël. El sabia quien era la elfa al igual que otros muchos elfos importantes, y su padre le hablo de ellos cuando era pequeño, pero nunca imagino que a ella la conociera en persona.

-''He sido vista por muchos, pero muy pocos me reconocen por quién soy en realidad''-continuo Adriël al ver la expresión de duda en Legolas.

-''Deberiamos ir a descansar, ya es tarde''-dijo de nuevo Adriël levantándose de su a siento.

-''Si. Es un honor haberos conocido mi Señora''-dijo Legolas haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-''El honor es mío, de poder haber conocido al hijo de mi viejo amigo Thranduil''- concluyo Adriël con una sonrisa e imitando la reverencia.

Adriël se dirigió a su habitación, se dio un baño y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Hace poco que había amanecido y la compañía ya se estaba preparando. Adriël se vistió con las ropas que había llevado a su llegada aquí. Una blusa blanca por debajo de una camisa, en tonos azulados-verdosos llegándole hasta las rodillas y sujeta por un cinturón marrón, sus pantalones de un gris claro terminando con unas botas marrones oscuras. Como complementos llevaba sus brazaletes con dibujos élficos , una hombrera a la derecha, ambas cosas en tonos oscuros.

Se puso su carcaj y su arco a la espalda sujeto por un cinturón marrón atravesando su pecho y su abdomen, una espada en el lado izquierdo de su cintura y la otra a su espalda, terminado con una daga marrón con runas élficas sujeta en el muslo de su pierna derecha.

Se recogió unos mechos de cabello entrelazándolas detrás de su melena y por ultimo su objeto más preciado, un colgante, que siempre llevaba encima y que jamás se quitaba.

Adriël cogió su libro y salió por la puerta echando un último vistazo a su interior, fue directa a los establos a recoger a Heruzën, pues no tenía intención de dejarlo aquí.

Ya en los establos ensillando a Heruzën, Arwen entro por la puerta.

-''Adriël… nos volveremos a ver? ''- pregunto Arwen con tristeza.

-'' Claro que si Arwen. Cuando todo esto acabe, te lo prometo ''-dijo Adriël caminado hacia ella y dándole un abrazo.

-''Nai Eru varyuva le'' murmuro Arwen y salió por la puerta echando un último vistazo a su amiga.

-''Que Eru te guarde... Vamos Heruzën''-

Adriël salió de los establos seguido del caballo hasta la puerta principal, allí se encontraban los compañeros pero aun faltaba Aragorn y Gandalf.

Los ahí presentes se giraron a ver a Adriël, pues se habían quedado sorprendidos de cómo una joven elfa llevaba esas vestimentas tan impropias de una dama.

-''Esta todo listo?''- pregunto Adriël llegando hacia ellos y haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza como saludo.

-''asi es mi señora, solo falta Aragorn, Gandalf y Lord Elrond quien vendrá a despedirse''-Respondió Legolas.

-''Es vuestro mi señora?''- pregunto Sam dirigiéndose a acariciar al caballo.

_-'Si van a estar todo el viaje llamándome señora lo llevamos claro'-_

_-''_Asi es…Sam, se llama Heruzën''-dijo Adriël

En ese momento llegaron Aragorn y Gandalf seguidos de Lord Elrond.

-''El portador del anillo se dispone a partir para el Monte del Destino. A los que viajáis con él ni juramento ni atadura os obliga a ir más allá de vuestra voluntad. Hasta siempre, cumplir vuestro propósito. Y que todas las bendiciones de elfos, hombres y los pueblos libres os acompañen''- Comenzó a decir Lord Elrond.

-''La compañía aguarda al portador del anillo''-dijo Gandalf.

Frodo se giro dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido por Gandalf y el resto de compañeros

-''Mordor Gandalf, izquierda o derecha?''- susurro el hobbit

-''izquierda''- contesto el mago

Adriël cogiendo las riendas de Heruzën echo un ultimo vistazo a los hay presentes, Lord Elrond con un leve movimiento de cabeza despidió a la elfa, a lo que ella imito._-'Nos volveremos a ver'- _Adriël salió detrás de la compañía dejando a Aragorn detrás.

* * *

Hola de nuevooo! Ya mi tercer capitulo que ilusión.

Una cosa que quería comentar, lamento si os ha parecido larga y detallada la descripción del atuendo de Adriël, pero quería reflejarla al detalle tal cual me la imagino.

Espero que no haya inconveniente.

Gracias por los Reviews y espero los próximos para saber que tal os ha parecido.

saludos y hasta el siguiente capitulo.^^

Palabras Elficas:

1. Nai Eru varyuva le - ''_Que Eru te guarde''_


End file.
